The Mummy: City of The Dead
by britbailey87
Summary: Join Danielle O'Connell and her brother Rick for their trip back to Hamunaptra, the city that broke them apart. Old horrors return and new love blossoms. With they conquer The City Of The Dead or will it conquer them?
1. I'm going back

**I have a serious Mummy addiction at the moment! A few things before you start reading any dialogue that's bold is Arabic while any dialogue that's italicized is Egyptian. I dont wanna butcher anything or get anything incorrect. Now enjoy!**

Danielle O'Connell has been sitting in Cairo prison for the last three years while her brother has been in for about a couple months. After serving in the French foreign legion and barely escaping Hamunaptra together the siblings parted ways. People say that the desert changes people but for the O'Connell's it broke a bond no one ever thought could be broken.

When people think of Rick O'Connell they think muscle, violence, and no brains what's so ever. But when you think of Dani O'Connell you think of small, quiet, brains, violent. The siblings were very different but also the same. Growing up in the orphanage Rick did everything he could to protect her. But one day that protection wasn't enough. That made their bond stronger but it had lasting effects on Danielle.

As they got older Danielle followed Rick everywhere. Especially when he joined the legion. If he was going she demanded that she was to go with him. Knowing that she wasn't going to give up Rick gave in and allow his sister to go. Looking back at it now he wishes he didn't allow her to.

 **1926 Cairo Prison**

"what exactly is this man in prison for?"

"that I do not know. When I heard you were coming I asked him this myself." as they approached a series of cells the siblings looked at each other.

"and what did he say?"

"he was just looking for a good time!"

The guards brought out Rick who was definitely looking a little worse for wear. His beard was long and unkempt while is hair was longer, dirty, and tangled. The guards hit him in the back with their batons bringing him to his knees.

He groaned before looking at the siblings. "who are you? And who's the broad?"

The woman stood there rather insulted while the man tried to hide the best he could. "well I'm a sort of missionary chap just looking to spread the good word and this is my sister Evy."

The guy pushed his sister forward. He definitely didn't want this guy to get a good look at him. She smiled nervously mumbling out a how do you do.

"excuse me. We found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it."

Rick shook his head. "no."

Because of that damn puzzle box and Hamunaptra he lost his sister. The warden was gonna allow him to see her but she didn't want anything to do with him. So the last thing he wants to talk about or even think about is that box or that city.

"you came to ask me about Hamunaptra." The siblings quickly hushed Rick. They didn't want anyone else to hear about the city.

"how do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

"because that's where we were when we found it." The siblings shared a look before Evy's brother knelt down in front of Rick.

"how do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?"

"you know, do I know you?"

Almost like a flip switched in Rick's head he remembered where he saw this man at. He was the one who picked his pocket. Out of anger Rick punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the bars as the guards hit him with their batons.

Evy stepped over her brother wanting more answers. "we?"

"me and my sister."

"could you tell me how to get there? The exact location."

Rick looked at her in disbelief there is no way a woman like her would last in the desert especially a place like Hamunaptra.

"you really wanna know?"

"well yes!"

Rick motioned her to come closer. Once she was within reach Rick grabbed her by the chin and kissed her roughly.

"then get me and my sister out of here lady!" As the guards dragged him away the warden walked back over.

"where are they taking him?"

"to be hanged. Along with his sister. Apparently they had a _very_ good time!"

Evy sat next to the warden overlooking the gallows. She watched as Rick and who she assumed was his sister being dragged up the steps.

"I will give you a hundred pounds to save this man and women's life."

"I would pay a hundred pounds just to see them hang. Proceed!"

The guards started wrapping the noose around Dani's neck as Rick struggled to get free. Tightening the rope around her neck, Dani cracked her neck to prepare herself for what is about to come.

"any last words pig?" Danielle just stared ahead while Rick was still fighting to get free.

"how about you loosen the knot and let her go?"

The guard looked at the warden " **he said to let her go."**

" **you idiot!** Of course we don't let her go!"

Evy was trying desperately to find a way to save the siblings. "five hundred pounds!"

The warden held up his hand to halt the hanging and looked at Evy before placing his hand on her thigh. "and what else? I'm a very lonely man."

Out of instinct Evy smacked his hand which he retracted quickly. Angered he called out. " **hang her!"**

Danielle felt the floor move out from under her as she fell. He neck wrenched in a very uncomfortable position almost snapping her neck. Rick watched his sister hang there unmoving while Evy stood in horror.

Looking between Rick and the warden she decided to go out on a limb. "they know the location of Hamunaptra."

"you lie!" Evy was appalled that this man accused her of lying. Especially when it's something she is so passionate about.

"if you cut her down and let them both go we'll give you ten percent!"

"fifty!"

"twenty!"

"forty!"

"thirty!"

"twenty-five!"

"deal!"

The warden realized he had been outsmarted and groaned in defeat. He knew that this was the best offer he was going to get. Looking down at the gallows he sighed.

" **cut her down!"**

With a quick draw of a sword the rope was cut dropping Danielle to the ground. Rick broke free of the guards grip and rushed down to his sister. Helping her sit up he ripped the noose off, hugged her close, and looked up at Evy thanking her quietly.

"Dani are you ok?" she just hugged Rick back in response. She was still mad at her brother but she definitely missed him more than anything.

Helping her stand the siblings followed the guards to the gate where their freedom awaits. It was a bittersweet moment for Rick because him and his sister are finally out of that hell hole but he was going back to Hamunaptra and didn't want to leave his sister alone. But he knew better. She would never want to go back to Hamunaptra. Why would she? Its caused her nothing but pain.

Rick took Dani back to his small apartment so that they could clean up. He allowed his sister to go first since it's been a _very_ long time since she's had a decent bath. That and she was just hung. It might help her relax a little. While she did that it gave Rick time to think of a way to tell Dani that he was going back. If they were ok now they definitely won't be when he tells her.

After about an hour Dani came out looking like a completely different person. Her hair was no longer down to thighs and matted but up to about her mid back. With all the dirt off her face Rick could see just how pale she had gotten. From hiding in her cell for the past three years. Kissing her head Rick went into the bathroom to clean himself up.

Dani watched as he disappeared into the bathroom she stood up and started exploring. She noticed his gun bag was neatly packed sitting next to a duffel filled with clothes. Her mind went to the woman that saved her life. As she was hanging she could faintly hear them talking and she swore that she heard them mention Hamunaptra.

Just thinking the name gave her a bad feeling. Hearing Rick move around in the bathroom she practically glared at him through the door. If he even thinks about going back to that place she was going to shoot him. Sitting back down she watched as he walked out of the bathroom, his beard neatly shaved, his hair washed but yet still needed to be cut.

"you still remember how to cut hair right?" Dani nodded and stood as he handed her a pair of scissors. Waiting for him to sit down she worked quietly.

"Dani. That woman that saved you and got us out of Cairo prison. She asked for something in return." She hummed letting him know that she was listening.

Taking a deep breath Rick prepared for the worst. "Dani I'm going back."


	2. Burned

That morning Evie and Jonathan were at the port wait anxiously to see if Rick would show up. Well Jonathan was sure he was going to. Evie however was skeptical. "Knowing my luck dear sister he will show."

"Well quite frankly I don't care for him. He's rude, obnoxious and I'll mannered."

"Anyone we know?" The siblings spun around to see both Rick and Dani standing there with bags in their hands.

"Great day for an adventure he O'Connell?" Jonathan smacked Rick on the chest causing Rick to look in his pocket for his wallet.

Danie didn't Trust this man. He was a thief and nothing good comes from a thief. Not caring to stay and exchange pleasantries Dani made her way into the boat to find her room. Apparently she was sharing with Evie. Dani had to admit this wasn't her best idea deciding to go back to this cursed city but she needed to be there to pull her brother out of danger as always.

Dani decided to come out of her room a little while after the boat left the dock. Walking around she went over to the camels and started feeding them. Looking over a frown took over her face as she saw the one and only Beni. Storming over she grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Oh little O'Connell! It is so good to see you alive!"

"My little friend Beni." Dani looked back and saw Rick standing behind her.

"I think we'll kill you now." Both Rick and Dani pulled their guns out and pointed it at him. Rick however was stunned to hear Dani talk.

"Think of my children."

Rick's attention went to Beni. "You don't Have any children."

"One day I might." Dani and Rick shared a look before Dani looked back at Beni.

"Bye Beni." Rick helped her toss Beni overboard before turning to her.

"Dani." But she just shook her head before walking off. Turning the corner Dani was pulled into a room with a knife held to her throat. Her body went stiff as the cold steel pressed hard against her skin.

" **If you scream you will die. Now where is the key?"** However Dani didn't say anything. The man must have thought that she didn't Understand him.

"Where is the key?"

Gunshots caused the man's grip to loosen his grip. Dani used the distraction to get away. Seeing a door Dani threw the door open and instantly regretted it. She let out a blood curdling scream as flame enveloped her skin.

Rick who was searching for Dani heard her scream. Horrified by what he saw grabbed Dani and threw her overboard before jumping after her. Getting her quickly to the shore Rick frantically checked her injuries. Dani had burn marks from her shoulder down to her hand, some on her legs and face as well.

"Dani. Dani hey are you ok?"

"H…..hurts…"

"Shhhhh. Its gonna be ok. We'll get you to the village and get you some help. Ok?" Dani just nodded and Evie started leading the girl away careful of her injuries and allowing her to lean on her if she needed it.

"Dani do you need anything?" Dani just stayed quiet. Her body was on fire and felt like it was melting off. It was a long trip and longer night as Dani struggled to keep up with the group. Rick slowed down to walk alongside Dani.

"I know you're hurt but we gotta keep moving. We are almost there."

"I'm trying Rick…" Once they got to the village Dani was rushed away. Rick wanted to go but Evie held him back.

"She'll be ok."

While Dani Was being taken care of Evie was getting them a change of clothes and the boys were trying to get some camels. Evie went into the tent Dani was in and helped her get changed after she was bandaged up.

"How are you feeling Dani?" She just shrugged then cringed.

"It should heal soon and it will stop hurting before to long."

Dani smiled in appreciation. Once Dani was changed the women made their way out of the tent. "We probably could have gotten them for free. All we had to do is give them our sisters."

"Don't Get any bright ideas Rick."

"Awfully tempting isn't it O'Connell?" Rick then locked eyes with Evie and stopped in his tracks. Dani raised her eyebrow at the look he was giving her. How cute. Her brother has a soft spot for her.

The group got on their camels and continued their journey. All of them groaned when the warden started singing. Day quickly turned into night as the journey continued to the city of the dead. Everyone was asleep except Dani and Rick. The pain kept Dani up as Rick was guiding and guarding.

Hearing horses in the distance the siblings looked up on the ridge to see black shadows watching them.


End file.
